


HOWLIE NO?! HOWLIE YES.

by marknozone



Series: MARKNO FIC FEST (Indo Ver.) [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - School, M/M, School Life, Stages of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marknozone/pseuds/marknozone
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Series: MARKNO FIC FEST (Indo Ver.) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870438
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Sekarang Jeno menyesal kenapa dulu menurut saat Mom melarang membeli kucing di Diagon Alley. Dia lebih memilih pergi ke Hospital Wing tiap minggu untuk mendapat obat alergi daripada harus terjebak di keadaan seperti ini.

Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat kepada Howlie, Jeno memang sangat menyayangi burung hantu cantik berwarna putih dengan sepasang tanduk kecil di kepalanya itu. Hanya saja, dia sedang marah. Dia bahkan tidak menyapa Howlie pagi ini.

Sinar matahari hangat yang masuk dari jendela bundar dan aroma teh yang biasanya sangat ia sukai, kali ini tidak membuat perasaannya membaik sedikitpun.

Ingatannya kembali ke beberapa minggu lalu dimana semua kekacauan ini dimulai...

" _For heaven's sake_ , Jung. Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali kau harus segera menyatakan perasaanmu."

Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali pemuda Huang itu mengatakan hal serupa. Tapi hal itu sedikitpun tidak menggoyahkan keputusannya.

"Dan jawabanku tetap tidak. Aku sangat gugup. Lagipula dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku."

"Itu hanya hipotesismu. Kau tidak akan tahu sebelum mencoba. Lagipula aku sudah muak melihatmu menangis tiap dia berganti kekasih."

Kadang Jeno membenci bagaimana mulut pedas itu selalu melontarkan fakta yang menyakitkan. Dia ingin membantah tetapi tidak bisa karena semua yang dikatakannya memang benar.

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan Renjun. Tapi tak apa jika masih belum siap. Kami selalu ada jika kau butuh bantuan." kalimat lembut itu sedikit menenangkan hatinya.

Yang paling pendek memutar bola mata malas " _Count me out_ , Dejun. Aku tidak mau terlibat."

Pemuda Xiao itu menulikan telinganya dan berbisik pelan di telinga Jeno "Jangan dengarkan dia."

Setelahnya hanya hening yang tersisa. Keduanya tahu pemuda yang menjadi objek pembicaraan ini sedang berpikir.

Jika kedua sahabatnya berpikir seperti itu, mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba.

"A-aku akan mengirimkan surat untuknya."

" _Well, technically_..." / "Itu ide yang bagus."

Renjun yang sudah siap melontarkan list berbagai alasan mengapa menyatakan perasaan melalui surat bukan hal yang baik akhirnya diam saja saat melihat kedua temannya berpelukan sambil terkikik pelan. Otaknya sekarang sudah menyusun daftar baru. Cara membalas dendam jika pemuda itu membuat sahabatnya menangis.

Setelah berusaha sekitar satu minggu penuh, akhirnya dia berhasil menulis surat yang dirasa layak untuk dikirimkan. Tentunya diiringi ribuan komentar 'struktur kalimatmu salah' dari Renjun dan ucapan 'tidak apa-apa, dia pasti mengerti niat tulusmu' dari Dejun. Jeno akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengirimkan suratnya malam ini.

"Kau yakin tidak butuh Amortentia?" tanya pemuda Ravenclaw sambil tersenyum mengejek yang langsung mendapat delikan tajam dari Dejun. "Jangan dengarkan dia, Jeno."

Saat kedua lelaki pendek itu berdebat untuk kesekian kalinya entah mengenai hal apa, Jeno memilih untuk mengelus bulu putih burung hantunya sebelum ia terbang.

"Howlie, tolong bantu aku. Kumohon jangan sampai gagal. Aku akan meminta Dad untuk mengirimkan makanan kesukaanmu setelah ini."

Beberapa saat kemudian Howlie kembali tanpa membawa balasan surat seperti yang dia harapkan. Dejun meyakinkan mungkin pemuda itu ingin membalasnya secara langsung. Jeno mau tidak mau mempercayai hal itu dan berusaha tidur untuk menghentikan pikiran negatifnya.

Tapi keesokan harinya ketika mereka berpapasan di koridor menuju kelas selanjutnya, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum dan menyapa Jeno seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

'Kenapa dia tidak mengatakan apapun?'

'Apakah ini berarti dia menolakku?'

Asumsi negatif di benaknya membuat Jeno melewatkan penjelasan Profesor Sprout di depan kelas. Tidak ada sedikitpun ucapan guru Herbologi itu yang masuk ke otaknya.

Berkali-kali Renjun mengingatkannya untuk fokus tetapi tetap saja tidak berhasil. Itulah alasan yang membuatnya berakhir di ruang ini.

Saat sedang asyik menata buku di lemari, dia mendengar suara langkah yang masuk sambil menggerutu. "Merlin! Slughorn pasti sangat membenciku. Semua salah Lucas, kenapa jadi aku yang kena detensi?"

Jeno membalikkan badan dan mendapati punggung tegap yang sedang membelakanginya. Dia bersyukur memiliki rekan sehingga bisa menyelesaikan hukuman ini lebih cepat.

" _Hey, bad day_?" sapanya ramah khas penghuni Hufflepuff.

Pemuda itu menggumam pelan lalu menjawab " _Totally day from hell_. Kupikir aku salah memilih teman. Kau sendiri? Apa yang membuatmu terjebak disini?"

"Aku membuat bayi Mandrake menangis."

Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan sama sekali karena memang tumbuhan itu akan selalu menangis apapun yang kau lakukan.

Lagipula, seingatnya Profesor Sprout selalu menjelaskan yang perlu dilakukan sebelum kelas dimulai. Tidak seperti Slughorn yang hanya menyuruh mereka belajar sendiri. Hah, mengingat lelaki tua itu membuat emosinya naik lagi.

Alisnya terangkat masih belum puas dengan jawaban yang didapatkan "Hanya karena itu?"

"Well, uhmm.. Aku ikut menangis bersama mereka."

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu lalu segera membalikkan badan mendengarnya. Saat ini dia hanya bisa melihat punggung seseorang yang sedang membungkuk membersihkan plakat dan piala.

"Kau aneh sekali."

"Aku tidak aneh. Perasaanku hanya sedang tidak baik hari ini."

Saat Jeno berbalik untuk menatap lawan bicaranya, kedua pasang mata itu bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Jeno tidak berbohong saat mengatakan pemuda di hadapannya berjengit pelan dan ada rona merah di pipinya.

'Mungkin karena ruangan ini dingin?'

Saat Jeno ingin menyarankannya untuk kembali ke asrama saja jika merasa tidak enak badan, lelaki itu membuka suara lagi.

" _So, uhmm_. Jeno Jung?"

Dahinya mengerut heran "Ya? Kau tau namaku?"

" _Of course_. Terima kasih untuk suratmu kemarin. Aku minta maaf belum sempat membalasnya."

'Tunggu, surat apa yang dia maksud?'

'No bloody way, jangan bilang kalau...'

"Untuk jawabanku.. Ya, aku pikir kita bisa mencobanya."

Matanya membelalak horror saat perkiraannya benar. Pantas saja kemarin Howlie kembali tanpa membawa balasan.

Jadi ini alasan kenapa tadi pagi Jaeminーlelaki yang seharusnya mendapat suratnyaー tidak menunjukkan respons apa-apa? Ya, sekarang semuanya jadi masuk akal.

 _For the sake of Helga Hufflepuff_ , bagaimana bisa burung hantu itu salah mengirimkan surat yang seharusnya diantar ke Slytherin Dungeon dan malah nyasar ke Gryffindor Tower?

"O-oh? Iya, terima kasih."

Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkannya saat melihat lelaki dengan logo Gryffindor itu tampak menunggu jawaban darinya.

Terpaksa dia harus berbohong sementara agar tidak membuatnya tersinggung dan malu. Dia harus mencari cara untuk jujur setelah ini.

★━━━━━━★

Kilas balik kejadian kemarin terhenti saat menyadari langkahnya sudah sampai di Aula Besar. Dia lalu duduk di kursi panjang Hufflepuff dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan.

Saat itulah mata bulan sabitnya menemukan pemuda yang kemarin tiba-tiba saja menjadi kekasihnya di meja seberang. Merasa diperhatikan, netra tajam itu menatap balik ke arahnya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu lalu dia melemparkan senyum yang... Jeno tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya.

Bungsu keluarga Jung itu hanya mengangguk singkat dan tersenyum kaku. Astaga, wajahnya terasa memanas sekarang. Jadi ini yang mereka lakukan saat berpacaran?

Perasaan bersalah menyeruak saat mengingat dia telah mempermainkan perasaan pemuda itu secara tidak langsung.  
"Mark Lee?" suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari samping itu membuatnya terperanjat kaget.  
Dia mengernyit bingung saat sahabatnya menyebut nama seseorang yang terdengar asing "Siapa Mark Lee?"

" _Actually_ , ketika seseorang bertanya kau harusnya menjawab, bukan malah balik bertanya. _But anyway_ , sejak kapan kau mengenal seeker Gryffindor itu?" dagunya mengarah ke meja seberang, lebih tepatnya pada tersangka yang membuatnya susah tidur tadi malam.

Mendecak pelan "Diamlah, Renjun. Aku pusing sekali hari ini."

 _Hell_ , Jeno tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia bahkan baru mendengar nama pemuda tampan itu hari ini. Jadi nama kekasihnya itu Mark Lee?

Pria kecil bersurai cokelat brunette yang duduk di kursi depannya itu tampak cemas melihat aura gelap di sekeliling Jeno.

" _Hey sunshine, are you okay_?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, bibir tipis Renjun tampaknya berfungsi lebih cepat daripada milik Jeno untuk menimpalinya.

"Jangan bilang ini gara-gara Slytherin boy yang selalu kau ceritakan itu? Dia pasti menolakmu kan?" Ucapan itu semakin memperburuk suasana hatinya.

Melihat situasi makin tidak kondusif, si Huffflepuff satunya langsung mengambil alih keadaan berusaha membuat pemuda Jung itu tidak jadi semakin muram.

"No. Mungkin Jaemin hanya sedang belum siap berada dalam hubungan. Kau bisa menunggu atau mencari yang lain mungkin?"

"Jangan sebut namanya." kepalanya semakin berdenyut saat mengingat kesempatan untuk menjadi kekasih pemuda Na itu mendekati nol.

"Jadi benar karena dia? Lihat saja ak-"

"Okay, stop there, Little Huang. Permisi aku mau menjemput anak ini." sebelum pemilik surai hitam itu merencanakan hal-hal buruk, sang Prefek sudah menariknya kembali ke meja Ravenclaw.

"Kun ge, lepaskan aku! Ingat Jeno Jung, pembicaraan kita belum selesai."  
Menghela nafas kasar dan meletakkan kepalanya kembali di meja.

"Kau mau pancake dengan maple syrup?" tanya Dejun sambil membelai rambut cokelatnya lembut.

Dia hanya mengangguk pelan. _Sweet thing always a good idea_. Dia sangat bersyukur punya Dejun dan teman-teman asramanya yang sangat pengertian hari ini.

★━━━━━━★

Renjun benar-benar serius tentang ucapannya. Dia langsung menarik Jeno tepat setelah Profesor Trelawney menyudahi kelasnya. Setelah pemuda itu mengancam akan mencekokinya dengan ramuan kejujuran, Jeno terpaksa menceritakan semuanya kepada mereka. Dengan bonus berbagai ceramah dari mulut berbisa pemuda Ravenclaw itu tentunya.

Mereka lalu sepakat bahwa Jeno harus segera mencari waktu yang tepat untuk memutuskan Mark. Secepat mungkin. Karena semakin lama akan semakin menyakiti pemain Quidditch andalan Gryffindor itu.

Esoknya saat makan siang di Aula Besar, dia memberikan beberapa kode melalui mata pada Mark agar menemuinya setelah ini, yang untungnya dipahami dengan baik oleh kekasihnya itu.

Jeno sudah memantapkan niat untuk mengakhiri semua kebohongannya sekarang juga. Lelaki itu terlalu baik untuk disakiti.  
Tepukan pelan di bahu menyadarkannya jika yang akan diajak bicara sudah datang "Hey?"

"Hai. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan." ucapnya pelan sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga Mark tidak marah.

"Oh, kebetulan sekali aku juga."

Kepala bersurai dark brown itu menunduk dalam sambil meremat tangannya gugup, takut jika Mark sudah tahu dan akan membencinya.

"K-kalau begitu kau duluan."

Tanpa diduga, lelaki itu malah menyodorkan paper bag berwarna hitam yang cukup besar.

"Untuk burung hantumu. Ucapan terima kasih karena sudah membuat kita bersama."

Kalimat yang dilontarkannya makin membuat Jeno merasa bersalah. Jemari lentik itu meraihnya agak ragu-ragu. "A-ah, terima kasih banyak."

Mark mengangguk semangat dan mengusak rambut yang lebih pendek dengan gemas

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tadi?"

"Itu.. Anu.."

Benaknya kembali dipenuhi rasa bersalah. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun. Karena itulah, pemilik mata tajam ini harus segera tahu sekarang juga.

Lidahnya kelu, sulit sekali mengucapkan kata. Mark menunggu dengan sabar, walau sedikit heran melihat Jeno mengenggam paper bag itu dengan erat.

"Maafkan ak-"

"Cepatlah, _mate_. Aku tidak mau kena semprot Profesor Flitwick lagi." teriakan seseorang memotong kalimat yang sudah susah payah dia ucapkan.

Fokus Mark terpecah mengingat dia harus segera pergi ke kelasnya sekarang. " _Sorry, gotta go. Talk to you later_?"

"Tidak masalah. Cepat ke kelas." pemuda manis itu tersenyum tipis. Tak apa, mungkin dia bisa mencoba lagi setelah ini.

Saat Jeno juga akan berbalik menuju kelas, suara Mark menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hey, Jung.." Pria itu terlihat kikuk sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Mau kencan denganku akhir minggu ini?"

Dan sekali lagi Jeno mengutuk dirinya yang hanya bisa mengangguk pelan saat berhadapan dengan wajah penuh harap pemuda Lee itu. Senyuman di wajah tampan itu seakan menular. Jeno bersumpah dia bahkan bisa ikut merasakan rasa bahagianya juga.

" _Good then. See you_." ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Jeno hanya bisa mengusap muka kasar menghilangkan rasa panas yang menjalar hingga ke telinga. Merlin! Apakah semua Gryffindor memang hobi menggoda sepertinya?

★━━━━━━★

Malamnya, dia menemukan Renjun duduk di sofa ruang rekreasi Hufflepuff entah sedang membicarakan apa dengan Dejun. Saat melihat Jeno, sepasang mata sipit itu langsung menatap tajam menuntut penjelasan paling lengkap.

Merasa tidak akan bisa menang melawan pria ini, dia menghela napas pasrah sebelum akhirnya menjawab "Kau mau dengar kabar baik atau kabar buruk dulu?"

"Kabar baik?" Dejun, selayaknya Hufflepuff lain, lebih tertarik dengan hal-hal positif yang membahagiakan.

" _So I have date this weekend_..."

" _That's great_! Lalu kabar buruknya?"

Renjun yang masih menutup mulut belum berkomentar malah semakin membuatnya takut.

"...dengan Mark Lee"

Jeno memejamkan mata menunggu pekikan, " _Bloody hell_! Jadi kau belum memberi tahunya?"

Lelaki dengan hoodie kuning lalu menarik tangan Jeno dan membuatnya duduk dengan nyaman di sampingnya " _It's okay_. Kau bisa mencari waktu lain setelah ini."

" _Flipping heck_! Berhenti memanjakannya, Xiaojun. Dan kau Jung, aku sudah mengingatkanmu berkali-kali. Jika terjadi sesuatu, jangan pernah libatkan aku."

Dejun menahan diri agak tidak memutar bola mata malas. Laki-laki ini sudah pasti akan terlibat. Dia bahkan berani bertaruh 10 keping Galleon bahwa saat ini sudah ada berbagai macam strategi untuk membantu Jeno di otak pintarnya itu.

"Tenang saja. _It's not that bad_. Kau mau aku membantumu memilih baju untuk kencan?"

Untuk kali ini, Jeno tidak setuju dengan ucapan Dejun. Demi seluruh tabungannya yang ada di Gringotts...

  
_It IS that bad!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Akhir minggu sudah tiba dan dia masih menyesal kenapa mantra penghenti waktu belum diajarkan di tahunnya. Oh, dia juga masih menolak menyapa Howlie sampai saat ini.  
'Harusnya kemarin aku mandi tengah malam agar sekarang demam.'  
Terlintas niatan untuk pura-pura amnesia tetapi diurungkan setelah mengingat wajah bahagia penghuni asrama berlambang singa itu.  
Dia sedikit takjub saat menemukan sosok itu bersandar di dinding batu koridor dengan baju hitam berlapis coat merah marun.  
'Holy crap, he looks so friggin gorgeous and what for?'  
Bungsu keluarga Jung itu masih tidak mengerti alasan lelaki tampan seperti Mark mau menjadi kekasihnya.  
Seperti biasa, pria itu selalu sadar saat ada yang memperhatikan. Mata tajamnya sedikit melebar ketika melihat Jeno berjalan ke arahnya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dan pandangannya tidak terlepas dari sosok yang mendekat.  
"Morning?" Jeno lalu melambaikan tangan di depan muka yang lebih tua karena sapaannya tidak berbalas.  
Bukanya menjawab, Mark malah mengerjapkan mata dan berkomentar "Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu memakai pakaian selain seragam."  
"Terlihat aneh ya? Apa aku harus ganti baju?" ujarnya panik. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dipakai saat kencan, ini pengalaman pertamanya.  
Mark menggeleng heboh takut teman kencannya salah paham "No no, you look absolutely great. Maksudku, aku terbiasa melihatmu dengan seragam. Tidak kusangka kau jauh lebih manis dengan baju santai seperti ini."  
Merlin! Calon kapten Quidditch itu merutuki mulut tanpa filternya. Pernyataan maaf yang sudah ada di ujung lidahnya tidak jadi terlontar saat melihat rona merah menggemaskan di pipi putih tanpa cela itu.  
"Thanks." lelaki dengan sweater baby blue itu menggumam pelan dengan kepala menunduk. Ingatkan Mark untuk tidak merapalkan mantra pengecil dan menyimpan Jeno dalam kantungnya.  
"Berangkat sekarang?" tanyanya yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan.  
Mereka memilih untuk berjalan kaki. Di tengah perjalanan, demi seluruh jiwa Gryffindor miliknya, Mark memberanikan diri untuk menggandeng tangan pemuda manis di sampingnya.   
Hal yang tidak dia prediksi, alih-alih menolak, Jeno malah membalas genggamannya. Dan ketika tangan yang lebih kecil itu mengisi celah di antara jemarinya, Mark akhirnya mengerti makna kata sempurna.  
★━━━━━━★  
Jeno jarang sekali pergi ke Hogsmeade. Kedua sahabatnya selalu menolak untuk menemaninya.  
Renjun sudah pasti memilih bergelung dengan buku di kamar. Sedangkan Dejun menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan kekasih yang dirahasiakannya.  
Tidak suka dengan suasana hening di antara mereka, Jeno akhirnya membuka percakapan "Mau beli apa?"  
"Kau mau Butterbeer?"  
Pemuda manis itu menggeleng pelan "Aku tidak pernah mencobanya."  
"Lalu apa yang kau minum?" Mark heran mendengar ada orang yang belum pernah mencoba minuman paling terkenal itu.  
"Vanilla milkshake with choco brownies and sprinkle."  
Murid kesayangan Profesor McGonagall itu tergelak mendengar jawaban polosnya "Menurutmu apakah aku akan ditangkap karena telah berkencan dengan bayi aneh sepertimu?"  
"Aku bukan bayi! Dan aku juga tidak aneh!" mata penuh binar semangat itu sekarang menyipit seolah mengancam.  
Astaga, siapa yang takut pada ekspresi menggemaskannya itu?  
Mereka lalu memilih istirahat dan memesan minuman di Three Broomsticks sebagai pemberhentian pertama.  
Jeno kira suasana di antara mereka akan sangat canggung. Ternyata pemuda itu adalah teman mengobrol yang asik. Walaupun kadang Jeno tidak paham saat ia membahas Quidditch, selebihnya pembicaraan mereka sangat menyenangkan.  
Setelah hampir seharian berkeliling, mereka memutuskan untuk segera pulang sebelum Filch dan kucing hitamnya memangsa mereka hidup-hidup.  
Tidak lupa singgah di Honeydukes karena Jeno merengek ingin membeli permen cokelat untuk kedua sahabatnya.  
And who is Mark Lee to deny such a beautiful boy like him?  
Jeno menyesal tidak memakai pakaian yang lebih tebal. Ia tidak tahu jika udara di bulan Juli sedingin ini.  
Toh dia kira akan segera pulang karena Mark tidak suka pergi bersamanya. Siapa yang menduga kalau mereka akan pulang semalam ini.  
"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Mark setelah melihat badan terbalut sweater biru itu menggigil terkena angin.  
"Kau tidak?"  
Yang ditanya hanya mengendikkan bahunya singkat. Jeno sedikit berjengit kaget saat tangan kanannya diraih lalu dimasukkan ke kantung coat merah marun itu.  
"Sudah lebih hangat?"   
Dang it. Nadanya lembut sekali. Muka Jeno pasti sangat merah sekarang.  
"Hey, Mark..." tanpa menunggu balasan, dia langsung memasukkan tangan satunya ke kantung coat milik lelaki itu "Yang ini juga dingin."  
Mark berdecak pelan pura-pura keberatan. "Kau membuat kita jadi sulit berjalan."  
Jeno menghiraukan protes yang lebih tua "Kalau begitu tidak usah tergesa jalannya. Pelan-pelan saja."  
"Kau itu berat, Jung." bibir merah muda itu langsung mengerucut lucu mendengarnya. Dia lalu menarik tangannya keluar, memulai sesi merajuk malam ini.  
"Aku hanya bercanda. Bahkan jika kau minta digendong sampai asrama, tetap akan aku lakukan untukmu." jawabnya disertai kerlingan menggoda.   
Mark tertawa saat merasa pukulan ringan di bahunya. Dia lalu menarik kedua tangan mungil itu masuk kembali ke kantungnya untuk memberikan rasa hangat.  
"Mark.." suara itu terdengar lagi setelah beberapa saat berjalan dalam hening.  
"Kau masih kedinginan? Mau pakai coatku?"  
Jeno menggeleng dengan cepat. "Bukan itu. Aku baru ingat, bukankah tahunmu sudah diajari mantra penghangat verbal?"  
"Hah? Apa? Tiba-tiba aku tidak bisa mendengar ucapanmu." jawabnya sambil mengeratkan genggaman di kedua tangan Jeno.  
"Ck! Dasar menyebalkan." gerutunya pelan dengan pipi merona saat melihat seringaian di wajah tampan itu.  
★━━━━━━★  
Terima kasih untuk setumpuk tugas minggu ini, Jeno jadi lupa niatan untuk jujur ke Mark. Bahkan sudah seminggu penuh mereka tidak bertemu. Hanya melempar senyum saat berpapasan di Aula Besar atau koridor.  
Maka saat Mark memberi kode untuk menemuinya setelah makan malam, Jeno akhirnya teringat tujuan awalnya dan berpikir mungkin ini saat yang tepat.  
"Setelah ini mau ikut denganku?" Mark lebih dulu bertanya sebelum Jeno sempat membuka mulut.  
"Kemana?"  
Cengiran lucu terlukis di wajah tampannya "Rahasia. Mau?"  
"Bagaimana kalau kita ketahuan Filch?" Jeno meneguhkan niat agar tidak goyah, dia harus bisa menolak dengan tegas ajakannya kali ini.  
"Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu. Kau akan selalu aman bersamaku."  
Merlin! Dia benci sekali dengan senyum hangat dan wajah penuh harap dihadapannya. Jeno mengutuk otot lehernya yang selalu saja membuatnya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan pria Gryffindor ini.

Semua orang tahu dia tidak pandai berbohong. Maka saat ia memberikan beberapa alasan yang sangat payah agar bisa menyelinap setelah makan malam, teman sekamarnya hanya tersenyum jahil dan mengingatkan untuk jangan kembali terlalu larut.  
Jeno menemui Mark yang sudah menunggunya di koridor depan asrama. Dadanya berdegup kencang. Entah karena senyumnya atau karena akan melanggar peraturan untuk pertama kali.  
Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan sambil bertanya "Sudah siap?"  
Yang lebih muda hanya mengangguk dan menautkan tangan mereka. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan mengendap-endap selama 10 menit. Terasa sangat lama bagi Jeno karena dia tidak pernah melakukan hal berbahaya seperti ini sebelumnya.  
Karena sangat gugup, dia tidak sadar ternyata Mark mengajaknya ke Menara Timur. Sebelum sempat bertanya, matanya melebar takjub dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya.  
"Waaah..." hamparan langit malam penuh bintang yang biasanya hanya ia lihat di Aula Besar karena sihir sekarang tampak lebih nyata dari jendela kotak di dinding menara tinggi ini.  
"Ini pertama kalinya untukmu?"  
Pemuda berjubah Hufflepuff itu mengangguk semangat sampai Mark takut kepalanya lepas. "Selama ini setelah makan malam aku langsung kembali ke asrama lalu bermain atau mengobrol dengan yang lain di ruang rekreasi. Jadi ini pengalaman pertamaku melihat bintang dari sini."  
"Kau suka?"  
Jeno mengangguk lagi tetapi kali ini dia menoleh dan menatap Mark dengan eyesmile cantik yang membuat dada pemuda itu seakan bisa meledak saat ini juga.  
"Tentu. Renjun selalu berkata hal-hal rumit tentang bintang yang tidak terlalu kumengerti. Tapi sekarang sepertinya aku tahu alasan dia sangat menyukainya."  
Sinar bulan malam ini menambah keindahan di wajah pemuda Jung itu. Senyum tidak luntur sedetik pun dari bibirnya. "Mark, lihat! Mereka cantik sekali, kan?"  
"Ya. Cantik sekali." jawab pemuda Gryffindor itu setuju.  
Sayangnya, ada hal yang tidak Jeno sadari..  
Mark tidak melihat langit sedikit pun malam ini.  
★━━━━━━★  
Seminggu terlewati begitu saja tanpa ada perkembangan usaha Jeno untuk memutuskan hubungan dengan Mark. Keduanya malah terlihat makin sering bersama.  
Renjun tidak pernah absen menyindir dengan lidah berbisanya yang selalu Jeno abaikan. Dejun hanya sesekali mengingatkan untuk segera membicarakannya sebelum Mark tahu dari orang lain.  
Jeno bukannya tidak tahu. Dia punya alasan yang menahannya untuk mengungkapkan kebenaran pada pria Lee itu.  
"Rabu depan aku ada pertandingan." Mark memecah keheningan saat mereka menghabiskan waktu di tepi danau.  
"Lalu?"  
"Just saying? Mungkin kau mau nonton."  
Kepala bersurai cokelat itu menggeleng pelan "Aku tidak paham cara mainnya."  
"Cukup datang dan fokus padaku."  
"Huh?" Jeno memiringkan kepala bingung. Netra bulan sabitnya bertemu dengan warna gelap.  
"You're my support system. Menang akan menjadi hal yang sangat mudah jika kau mendukungku."  
Jeno heran bagaimana pria ini mudah sekali membuatnya tersipu. "Uhm, akan kupikirkan."

'Persetan dengan cemoohan Renjun!'  
Entah apa yang ada di otaknya hingga Jeno benar-benar datang. Dia tampak mencolok di tengah pendukung Gryffindor, tapi tentu saja tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya.  
Ini kali pertamanya menonton pertandingan. Dia tidak tahu apapun tentang Quidditch. Yang dia tahu hanya permainan ini sangat berbahaya.  
Permainan dimulai dan pandangannya terfokus pada Seeker berseragam merah itu. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengatakan Mark jelek, tapi hari ini dia puluhan kali lipat jauh lebih tampan dari biasanya.  
Jeno tidak tahu alasannya. Mungkin karena ekspresi seriusnya? Atau senyum lebarnya? Entahlah.  
Dia memegang dada berbalut jubahnya tidak nyaman. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Mungkin dia harus periksa setelah ini.  
Teriakan penonton di tribun itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Dia lalu kembali mencoba fokus pada pertandingan.  
Ekspresinya menjadi horror saat melihat sapu terbang Seeker Gryffindor itu turun dan menukik tajam mengejar Golden Snitch. Debuman keras saat sosok itu menghantam tanah membuat penonton mengernyit ngeri.  
Saat pemain lain akan mendekat, tangan kanannya mengacungkan bola emas penanda berakhirnya pertandingan.  
Sorak sorai di tribun Gryffindor membuat Jeno ikut menyunggingkan senyum. Tetapi lengkungan itu langsung memudar ketika melihat raut kesakitan kekasihnya yang sedang dipapah rekan timnya menuju Hospital Wing.  
★━━━━━━★  
"Bukankah aku yang seharusnya menangis?" Mark menahan tawanya melihat pemuda manis yang sejak tadi masih tidak bisa menghentikan air mata.  
"Dasar ceroboh! Sudah ku katakan untuk berhati-hati kenapa masih bisa jatuh?"  
"Ini hal biasa. Besok tulangku pasti sudah kembali normal lagi." sahutnya enteng.  
Dia memang sudah terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini. Perbedaanya hanya sekarang ada kekasih yang merawatnya.  
"Jangan menangis lagi. Lihat, kau jelek sekali."  
Mark bohong. Baginya, Jeno masih tetap indah seperti biasanya.  
"Diam kau!" mungkin malah semakin menggemaskan saat mata sembab itu melotot memarahinya.  
Tawa pelan terlolos dari bibirnya. Ia lalu menatap lelaki itu lembut "Kembalilah. Diggory akan mencarimu jika kau tidak bergegas."  
Bibir itu mengerucut tidak setuju "Aku sudah minta izin. Madam Pomfrey juga membiarkanku tinggal karena sudah bosan merawatmu yang sering sekali menginap disini."  
Mark memilih untuk mengalah pada lelaki keras kepala ini. Lagipula ramuan yang diminumnya tadi membuatnya sangat mengantuk.  
"Baiklah baiklah. Kau menang. Mau tidur bersamaku?"  
"Shut up. That sounds so wrong."   
Jeno memilih merebahkan tubuh di ranjang sebelahnya. Ternyata menangis itu melelahkan juga. Setelahnya tercipta hening cukup lama.  
"Mark, kau sudah tidur?"  
"Sudah. Jangan bicara terlalu kencang atau kau akan membangunkanku."  
Pemuda Jung itu berdecak kesal "Menyebalkan sekali."  
Mark terkekeh pelan mendengarnya "Cepat tidur, Jung. Kau mau mendapat detensi dari Profesor McGonagall besok?"  
"Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur, Mark Lee."  
"Tapi aku bisa, Jeno Jung. Jadi cepat tutup matamu dan tidur." tidak bisa, dia tidak boleh kalah dengan rengekan si manis itu.  
"Mark.."  
"Astaga, apa lagi Jung?"  
Dia belum mengantuk, jadi pria itu harus menemaninya mengobrol sampai dia tertidur "Kenapa kau suka sekali bermain Quidditch? Itu berbahaya kan?"  
"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu tidur?"  
Jeno merengut mendengar nada malas itu. "Cepat jawab atau aku akan terus mengganggu tidurmu malam ini."  
"Kau sudah mengganggu tidurku sejak lama, Jeno." gumam Mark sangat lirih.  
"Kau bicara apa?"  
Beruntung pemuda Jung itu tidak mendengarnya. Dia lalu mengalihkan permbicaraan. "Sejak kapan suka butuh alasan? Memangnya kau tidak punya sesuatu yang kau sukai?"  
Pertanyaan itu membuat Jeno terdiam. Jika dulu, dia pasti dengan lantang menyebutkan nama pemuda Slytherin itu tanpa ragu. Tapi sekarang, entah kenapa wajah serius Mark saat pertandingan tadi adalah hal pertama yang terlintas di benaknya.  
"APA SIH?! DASAR MARK BODOH!"  
Lelaki yang disebut namanya membuka mata dan terlonjak kaget saat mendengar teriakan itu. "Apa sih? Kau ini memang aneh sekali."  
"Kau selalu mengataiku aneh."  
"Memang itu kenyataannya," dan sebelum Jeno membuka mulut untuk protes, Mark menoleh dan menatap langsung ke matanya. "Tapi aku memang suka hal-hal yang aneh sih."  
Wajah manisnya merona merah. Dia lalu segera membalikkan badan agar tidak ketahuan oleh pemain andalan Gryffindor itu.  
"Diam dan tidur sekarang, Mr. Lee!"  
Setelah terkekeh pelan karena tingkah menggemaskan kekasihnya, Mark lalu berucap lembut "Selamat tidur, Jeno. Terima kasih sudah merawatku hari ini."

'Dasar Mark Lee gila! Bagaimana bisa aku tidur setelah mendengar ucapannya?'   
'Dan apa tadi? Dia memanggilku Jeno sekarang?'  
'Demi Mrs. Jung yang lebih menyayangi Howlie dibandingkan Dad, pria ini benar-benar berbahaya.'

Hening tercipta dan tak ada yang berusaha memecahkan. Hanya terdengar suara nafas saling bersahutan, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Suasana tenang dan nyaman perlahan mengantarkan Mark ke alam mimpi. Lengkap dengan lengkungan yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.  
Baru kali ini Mark tidak mengeluh saat tertahan di Hospital Wing. Dia rela harus mematahkan tulangnya lagi asal Jeno terus berada di sisinya. Badannya serasa remuk, tapi batinnya menjerit penuh suka cita.   
Mark merasa lengkap. Semua tampak sempurna. Dia yakin tak akan terjadi hal buruk pada hubungan mereka.

Oh? Benarkah?


	3. Chapter 3

"Jangan bercanda, Jisung. Lalu siapa yang menerima suratnya?"  
"Apa wajahku terlihat bercanda? Aku dengar sendiri Jeno hyung memarahi Howlie karena surat untuk Jaemin hyung salah diantar ke sini."  
Mark yang melewati kamar Chenle menghentikan langkah saat tidak sengaja mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut.  
Otaknya berputar keras mencerna percakapan kedua anak itu dan mengaitkan semua yang terjadi. Sekeras apapun dia berusaha membangun asumsi positif, logikanya tetap menolak.  
'Surat itu bukan untukku?'  
'Jadi itu alasan Jeno tampak linglung saat kita bicara di ruang piala?'  
'Tapi kenapa dia tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya?'  
'Kenapa dia membiarkanku mempermalukan diri selama ini berpikir bahwa kita sepasang kekasih?  
'Kekasih? Hubungan ini jelas hanya kesalahpahaman.'  
Beribu pertanyaan tak terjawab menekan kemampuannya berpikir normal. Tidak ada sedikitpun ucapan pengajar yang masuk kepalanya hari ini. Beruntung dia tidak mendapat masalah karenanya.  
Saat menyeret kaki malas menuju asrama, sepasang tangan tiba-tiba menariknya. Sosok familiar itu menyeretnya ke tepi danau untuk menghabiskan waktu seperti biasa.  
Mark sangat ingin bertanya tetapi dia masih tidak siap menghadapi kenyataan.  
Rasa suka pada pemuda yang setahun lebih muda ini sudah dirasakannya sejak lama. Bahkan sejak matanya menemukan Jeno duduk memakai topi seleksi pada hari pertamanya di Hogwarts.   
Egoiskah jika Mark ingin menahan Jeno di sampingnya sedikit lebih lama?  
Yang lebih muda sedikit heran melihat wajah kusut pria Lee ini. "Kenapa diam saja? Kau sakit?"  
Nada khawatir itu malah membuat dadanya semakin sesak. Mark memaksakan senyum singkat "Hanya memikirkan pertandingan. Kami akan melawan Slytherin. Aku dengar Seeker baru mereka sangat hebat."  
Dia sadar badan pemuda manis itu kaku sesaat ketika mendengar ucapannya.   
Jaemin Na, Seeker Slytherin, pria yang disukai Jeno, orang yang seharusnya menerima surat itu.  
'So after all this time we spent together, you still love him. Not me?'  
Senyuman menenangkan yang menjadi salah satu hal yang sangat Mark sukai itu terlukis di wajah manisnya.  
"Aku yakin kau tidak kalah hebat. Aku janji akan datang mendukung." andaikan dia tidak mendengar apapun pagi ini, mungkin perkataan tadi adalah salah satu hal yang paling membahagiakan untuknya.  
'Siapa yang akan kau dukung, Jeno?' Mark tidak punya nyali untuk bertanya.  
★━━━━━━★  
Hari pertandingan tiba dan Jeno menepati janjinya untuk datang. Kali ini ditemani kedua sahabat kecilnya. Entah mendukung siapa, dia tidak mau memikirkan hal itu sekarang.  
Jeno memang masih tidak mengerti permainan ini. Tetapi dia sangat tahu pemuda Lee itu kehilangan fokusnya sejak awal pertandingan. Mark berkali-kali hampir terkena hantaman Bludger yang beruntungnya dapat diselamatkan oleh Beater Gryffindor yang tinggi itu.  
Jeno tidak tahu apakah hanya perasaannya saja atau pertandingan kali ini memang terasa lebih menegangkan daripada sebelumnya.  
Lagi-lagi Jeno harus menahan nafas saat kedua seeker berbeda warna seragam itu bertarung sengit merebutkan bola emas. Dia memejamkan mata ngeri saat mereka menukik tajam ke tanah bersamaan. Disusul suara keras yang menandakan seseorang jatuh di rerumputan lapangan.  
Saat Jeno menajamkan penglihatan, dia melihat kekasihnya meringis kesakitan tertimpa pemain satunya. Pertandingan hari ini terpaksa ditunda karena kedua seeker tidak bisa melanjutkan permainan lagi.

Jeno tidak sadar sekencang apa ia berlari ke Hospital Wing. Teriakan kedua sahabatnya diabaikan begitu saja. Yang ada di otaknya hanya bagaimana ia bisa sampai secepat mungkin.  
Saat membuka pintu, netra cokelat jernih milik Jaemin langsung menyambutnya. Kondisi lelaki itu sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk. Dia terlihat sudah bersiap untuk kembali ke asrama.  
"Kau baik-baik saja?" tetap saja Jeno tak bisa untuk tidak khawatir pada keadaan teman sekelasnya itu.  
Mengendikkan bahu ringan "Seperti yang kau lihat."  
Senyum tampan tersungging di bibirnya saat menyadari pemuda manis itu tadi datang, bahkan menyusulnya kesini.   
"Aku tidak tahu kau suka menonton Quidditch. Atau jangan-jangan kau datang untuk mendukungku ya?"  
"Tidak! Aku-" ucapannya terhenti saat mengingat tujuan utamanya.   
Mengabaikan berbagai godaan dari mulut manis pemuda Na itu, dia melanjutkan langkah ke brankar paling ujung. Rasa cemasnya tidak terbendung melihat sosok itu berbaring menatap jendela.  
"Kenapa kau selalu membuatku khawatir?! Aku-"  
"Duduklah. Aku ingin bicara." pria itu sudah terlebih dulu memotong ocehannya. Mark lalu memasang mantra peredam seakan tidak ingin ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka.  
Jeno menurut karena Mark terlihat muram dan tidak ingin dibantah kali ini.  
"Sebelum aku kehilangan kewarasanku, tolong jujur dan katakan semuanya. Kumohon, jangan membohongiku lagi."  
"Kau ini bicara apa? Kepalamu terbentur?" Jeno tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.  
"Aku serius." sepasang netra tajam itu menatapnya penuh emosi yang tidak Jeno pahami, dia hanya merasa dadanya tidak nyaman. Tapi berbeda dengan yang tadi, ini terasa lebih menyesakkan.  
"Apa aku tampak seperti lelucon untukmu? Mempermainkan perasaan orang yang menyukaimu, apakah itu menghiburmu, Jung?" melihat pemuda manis itu masih memasang ekspresi bingung, Mark lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan lirih.  
"Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Tentang surat, Howlie, dan Jaemin."  
Mata bulan sabit itu membelalak kaget mendengarnya. Ini hal yang paling ditakutinya, Mark tahu dari orang lain dan membencinya.  
"Aku tidak-"  
Pria itu mengusap wajah kasar menyalurkan rasa frustasinya. "Merlin! Aku pasti terlihat sangat memalukan. Menganggap kau juga menyukaiku padahal semua hanya salah paham."  
"Mark..." suara Jeno bergetar saat berusaha meraih tangan pemuda Lee itu. Dia ingin memberi penjelasan untuk meluruskan masalah ini.  
..yang sayangnya terlebih dulu ditepis oleh yang lebih tua. "We're done. I don't wanna do this anymore."  
Tidak. Inilah alasan yang selalu menahan Jeno mengungkapkan kejujuran. Dia tidak mau pria ini berhenti bicara dan membencinya. Dia tidak ingin membayangkan kehilangan sentuhan dan senyuman hangat milik lelaki ini.  
Jeno sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Berpisah adalah ide paling buruk yang pernah dia dengar.  
Saat Mark merapal lirih mantra pembuka pintu dan berbalik memunggunginya, Jeno tahu dia memintanya untuk pergi.  
Bungsu keluarga Jung itu ingin memaksa tinggal. Dia ingin memeluk lelaki bersurai gelap itu dan mengatakan bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang jatuh.   
Tetapi dia tidak punya keberanian..   
Untuk bicara saja dia tidak sanggup sekarang. Perasaan bersalah menyeruak memenuhi seluruh ruang di hatinya. Jeno pasti sudah sangat menyakiti lelaki itu. Dia tidak pantas mendapatkan maafnya.  
★━━━━━━★  
Mata Renjun dan Dejun membulat saat melihat sahabat Hufflepuffnya berjalan gontai dengan wajah penuh air mata. Mereka menyeretnya pelan menuju bangku taman yang agak tesembunyi sehingga sulit terlihat murid lain.  
"Okay, buttercup. Now tell me, which one should I spell some curses?"  
"Bukan. Salahku. Sudah tahu. Renjun. Mark... Dia..." Jeno terisak hebat hingga tidak bisa menyusun kalimat dengan benar.  
Pemuda Huang itu membawanya ke pelukan. Membiarkan bagian depan jubahnya dibasahi air mata. Renjun memang sudah tidak pernah ikut campur lagi. Toh mereka berdua terlihat baik-baik saja.   
Ternyata ini lebih buruk dari prediksiku.  
Dejun lalu ikut bergabung memeluk kedua sahabatnya. Tidak melewatkan lirikan tajam Renjun yang memberi isyarat bahwa mereka harus segera bertindak. Mungkin dia butuh bantuan kekasih tingginya itu kali ini.

Well, keadaan Mark juga tidak bisa dikatakan lebih baik. Ramuan obat Madam Pomfrey tidak berhasil membuat matanya terpejam sedikit pun semalaman. Dia lalu memilih bangkit dan kembali ke asrama saat sinar matahari sudah mulai menyapanya.  
"Bloody hell! You look bad, mate."  
"Thanks. What a great mouth, Luke." komentar sahabatnya adalah hal terakhir yang ia butuhkan saat ini. Ia hanya ingin waktu untuk sendiri.  
Beberapa hari berlalu dan pria Lee itu masih bungkam tiap Lucas menyinggung hal itu. Mark menolak interaksi dengan siapapun. Dia selalu melewatkan makan bersama di aula dan lebih memilih untuk meminta peri rumah membawakan makanan ke kamarnya.  
Oh, jangan lupakan muka menyeramkan yang membuat seluruh murid Gryffindor tahun pertama ketakutan.  
Pemuda Huang tinggi itu sudah muak melihatnya. Walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah mengetahui akar masalah terima kasih untuk mulut ceroboh kekasihnya--, tapi kakak dari Renjun itu ingin mendengar cerita dari perspektif Mark.  
Dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya untuk mendapatkan jawaban pagi ini.  
"Mate, you know you can tell me anything right?"  
Lelaki itu melepas kacamata dan memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan. Menimbang haruskah ia berbagi dengan lelaki tinggi ini. Helaan nafas lelah terdengar setelahnya.   
"He was never mine, Luke. But why the hell I feel like I'm losing him now?"  
Lucas masih diam memberinya waktu untuk menyelesaikan cerita. Sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa kali Mark mengusak wajah dan rambutnya kasar beberapa hari terakhir ini.  
"Aku menyukainya, sangat sangat suka. Membencinya adalah hal yang mustahil kulakukan. Aku hanya... Kecewa?"  
"I thought we were meant to be. But I guess I was wrong. Tidak pernah ada ruang untukku di hatinya, Lucas."  
Yang diajak bicara lalu berpindah posisi ke kasur sebelah meja belajar sambil menepuk punggungnya memberi semangat ”There are always two sides to every story, mate. Aku tidak membela siapapun, tapi kurasa kalian perlu bicara."  
Alisnya menukik tajam "Kau pikir aku masih bisa percaya setelah ia menipuku habis-habisan?"  
Menahan diri untuk tidak memukul kepala Mark dengan sapu terbang miliknya "Stupid git, kau yang paling tahu Hufflepuff is just ball of sunshine. Mereka tidak pernah benar-benar punya niatan buruk."  
"You take side!"  
Lucas tergelak mendengar protesan teman sekamarnya "Of course, my Dejun is one of them." rautnya berubah menjadi serius saat tawanya reda "But seriously, just talk and stop hurting each other. I promise you it's not that hard."  
Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Mark mengakui ucapan Lucas mungkin benar.   
Akhirnya dia pasrah saja saat ditarik ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan. Luka di hatinya mungkin sudah mulai sembuh setelah beberapa hari tidak melihat Jeno.  
Mark harusnya sadar dia buruk dalam memperkirakan sesuatu. Nyatanya, saat menemukan sepasang mata cantik itu menatapnya sarat kesedihan, Mark tahu ia masih tidak baik-baik saja.  
Jeno merasa hatinya mencelos melihat netra tajam itu memalingkan wajah tepat saat pandangan mereka bertemu.  
Tidak ada senyum hangat yang biasa dia berikan. Memandangnya saja pria itu tidak sudi.  
Dia tidak ingin menangis lagi. Well, mungkin tidak disini dengan disaksikan seluruh murid.  
Jeno membalikkan badan dan melangkah tergesa untuk keluar. Pandangan memburam tertutup air mata membuatnya tidak sadar saat menabrak seseorang.  
"Hey, are you okay?" suara bariton milik pria Slytherin itu tidak lagi menjadi alunan musik yang merdu di telinganya.  
Pemuda manis itu hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan aula. Tanpa menyadari dua pasang mata tajam yang menatap punggung sempitnya penuh khawatir.  
★━━━━━━★  
Untuk pertama kalinya, Jeno menyelinap keluar sendirian setelah makan malam. Entah kenapa dia ingin sekali melihat bintang di Menara Timur malam ini. Mungkin hal itu bisa menenangkan hatinya setelah insiden tadi pagi. Atau mungkin membuatnya lebih sedih mengingat pemuda yang pertama kali membawanya kesana.  
Terlalu larut dalam lamunan, Jeno tidak sadar sudah ada sosok lain disana. Pria itu menoleh saat mendengar langkahnya. Mereka beradu pandang dalam hening.  
Begitu banyak yang ingin dia ucapkan, tapi dadanya terlalu sesak untuk bisa membuka suara. "Ma-"  
"I'm so sorry." suara itu untuk kesekian kalinya memotong ucapan Jeno.  
"Aku menyalahkanmu atas semuanya. Padahal kau juga korban. Harusnya aku bertanya sebelum seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan saat itu. Aku hanya terlalu senang saat kupikir perasaanku terbalas. Aku pasti sudah menyusahkanmu ya selama beberapa bulan ini?"   
Alih-alih marah, pemuda itu meminta maaf kepadanya. Nada sedih penuh penyesalan itu membuat Jeno semakin merasa bersalah. Dia tidak berani menatap netra tajamnya.   
Surai cokelat ikut bergerak saat pemiliknya menggeleng cepat "Tidak, aku-"  
"Mari kembali ke sebelumnya." ucapan pria itu akhirnya meloloskan air mata di pipinya.  
"Before all of this 'Howlie things' happened. Aku akan melupakan perasaanku padamu dan kau bisa bersama dengan orang yang benar-benar kau sukai."   
Kepala Jeno makin menunduk menyembunyikan mata berairnya. Dia tidak suka ide itu.   
'Kenapa Mark selalu seenaknya?'   
'Tidakkah dia mengerti perasaanku?'   
'Kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa mengungkapkan isi hatiku?'  
Suara langkah terdengar berjalan ke arahnya. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya. I love you, I really do. Selamat tidur, Jung." ujarnya lirih sambil mengusak surai cokelat itu lembut untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana.  
Mark menulikan telinga dan meninggalkan pemuda yang menangis tersedu di belakangnya sendirian. Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua.  
★━━━━━━★  
Salah salah salah!   
Saat Lucas bilang untuk bicara, bukan hal ini yang dia maksud. Lucas tahu teman sekamarnya sudah beberapa hari ini selalu meminum ramuan tidur setelah malam itu.  
Well, walaupun tidak berhasil. Mark tetap tidak bisa tidur nyenyak dan mukanya masih tetap menyeramkan saat pagi hari.   
Wajah mengerikan Mark dan kelas Ramuan Slughorn bukan kombinasi yang baik hari ini. Lucas menghempaskan tubuh di kursi sebelahnya dan memasang ekspresi khawatir "Kau oke?"  
"Apa aku terlihat oke?"   
Mark bahkan tidak berniat mengangkat kepalanya dari meja. Dan --sekali lagi-- terima kasih untuk bayangan wajah Dejun sehingga Lucas masih bisa menahan untuk tidak memecahkan kepala batu pria ini.   
"Then man up and go get him, you coward. Apa yang terlintas di otak kecilmu saat mengatakan omong kosong itu ke Jeno? Kau mau sok pahlawan? Godric Gryffindor pasti kecewa melihatmu."  
"Shut up, Luke."   
Mark mengabaikan ocehan lelaki bongsor ini dan memilih memejamkan mata. Sayangnya, hal itu membuatnya melewatkan seringai menakutkan di wajah pemuda Huang ini.  
Dia pikir tidur sebentar sebelum Profesor Slughorn memulai pelajaran mungkin pilihan yang tepat.  
Oh? Atau tidak?

"Blooming heck! Kenapa Slughorn sangat membenciku? Mungkin dia bisa gila jika tidak memberiku detensi sehari saja. Lagipula kenapa Lucas tidak membangunkanku? That stupid git!"  
Gerutuannya terhenti saat membuka pintu. Seperti deja vu, Mark menemukan pemuda itu lagi saat memasuki ruang piala ini.  
'Dammit. Kenapa Jeno masih tetap indah seperti biasanya?'  
Jeno juga tampak sama kagetnya. "Kau juga mendapat detensi?" tanyanya dengan mulut membulat lucu.  
Mark mengutuk Lucas dalam hati karena ini pasti ulahnya "Yeah."  
Jeno merasa dadanya kembali sesak mendengar jawaban singkatnya. Sudah beberapa hari sejak terakhir kali Jeno mendengar suara itu dan dia masih tidak berani menatap tepat pada matanya.  
Rasa rindu pada pemilik netra tajam itu membuncah di benaknya. Dia sudah menahan diri untuk tidak memeluknya sejak tadi.  
"Aku pikir seharusnya kita berhenti bertemu."  
Kalimat itu langsung membuat Jeno mendongakkan kepala. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.   
'Lelaki ini benar-benar membenciku. Tidak ada harapan lagi untuk kita kembali bersama.'  
Mark sedikit panik melihat pemuda manis itu sudah siap akan menangis karena salah paham dengan ucapannya.   
"No no no. Maksudku, seharusnya kita berhenti bertemu dengan cara seperti ini."  
"Eung?" wajah bingungnya tampak sangat menggemaskan.  
Yang lebih tua berjalan mendekat. Menatap iris cantik itu sambil menjulurkan tangan "Mari kita mulai dari awal. Aku Mark Lee, Gryffindor tahun ketiga. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jeno Jung,"  
Tanpa menunggu balasan, dia melanjutkan ucapannya "...dan tentang malam itu. Semuanya bohong. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menyukaimu."  
Sorot tajam penuh kehangatan itu membuat Jeno tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Dia tidak ragu menerjang pria di depannya dan merangsek masuk dalam pelukan hangat sambil terus bergumam "Sorry.. I'm sorry.. Please don't leave me.."  
Mark mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggang si Hufflepuff manis. Satu tangan mengelus lembut surai pria yang menyembunyikan tangis di ceruk lehernya. Dia tidak pernah menduga bisa mendekap sosok ini selain dalam mimpi.  
"Aku benar-benar minta maaf." hatinya menghangat saat Jeno mendongakkan wajah sembab menatapnya. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.   
Bagaimana bisa dia berpikiran buruk tentang lelaki ini?  
"It's okay, Love." Mark lalu menghapus sisa air mata di pipi putih itu dengan ibu jarinya.  
Dia sangat merindukan lelaki ini. Damn, Mark benar-benar sudah jatuh terlalu dalam padanya.  
Kedua pasang iris berbeda warna bertemu dan mereka berdua tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Mark gagal menahan pandangannya turun kebawah. Ketika ujung ibu jarinya menyapu bibir menggoda itu, dia tidak sadar mulut cerobohnya berbuat ulah lagi.  
"I really wanna kiss you right now."  
Yang sangat tidak dia duga, Jeno dengan santai melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Mark. Lengkap dengan seringai menantang sambil berbisik pelan "Then do it."  
Mark memajukan kepala menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Ragu yang sempat terbersit seketika sirna saat Jeno menutup kelopak cantiknya. Matanya perlahan ikut terpejam saat hembusan nafas pemuda Jung itu menerpa wajahnya.  
Ketika bibir lembut itu bertemu miliknya, tidak ada degupan gila seperti yang orang lain katakana. Dia hanya merasa... Utuh? Rasanya damai dan tenang. Seperti pulang ke rumah.  
Pemuda Gryffindor memberanikan diri memagut lembut bibir ranum penuh candu itu. Bergerak seirama seakan keduanya memang diciptakan untuk bersama. Pelukan di pinggang ramping dieratkan untuk memperdalam ciuman. Kewarasan sudah terkikis hingga batasnya. Tangan Jeno yang menekan tengkuknya makin memperburuk keadaan.   
Sedikit tidak rela, pasokan udara memaksa tautan terlepas. Mark lalu menyatukan kening mereka. Nafas memburu gagal menyembunyikan senyum lebar keduanya.  
"I will never let you go anymore, Jeno Lee." bisiknya pelan sambil menipiskan jarak berusaha menjangkau bibir adiktif itu lagi.  
Mark sudah akan memakan habis bibir kekasihnya, sebelum... "Mr. Lee! Mr. Jung! Detention!" teriakan Profesor McGonagall dari pintu ruangan membuat keduanya segera menjauhkan wajah.  
Jeno terkekeh pelan. Wajahnya merona merah menatap sang kekasih. Masih dengan posisi yang sama, menolak lepas dari pelukan. "You are really trouble magnet, huh?"  
"I'll break all the rules if it's for you, Love," jawab Mark dengan seringai menyebalkan tersemat di wajah tampannya. "Oh! Ingatkan aku memberi ciuman untuk Howlie setelah ini."  
Jeno lalu merengut lucu"Noooo, you should kiss me instead!" rengekan manja pemuda manis itu dibungkam Mark dengan puluhan kecupan ringan di bibirnya.  
Sama sekali lupa dengan keberadaan Profesor McGonagall yang saat ini memijat pelipis lelah dan Profesor Sprout yang mengelus punggungnya.  
Tidak lupa Lucas, Dejun dan Renjun yang tersenyum bahagia dengan wajah penuh harap pada kedua gurunya itu "Love wins?"  
"Okay. Satu poin diberikan untuk Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff."

So.. It's a happy ending, I guess?


End file.
